The book of
by RoseColoredBoy1219
Summary: Basically, books about people who are going through some pretty messed up crappy stuff but maybe they'll get other it. Maybe is the key word there
1. Chapter 1

A boy and girl meet. It's quite a basic and common start to the majority of tales. Boy finds girl cute and girl finds boy cute. The boy asks the girl out but, the girl takes two days to say yes. Why did the girl take so long to respond to the boy? She was worried about the social judgment that her friends might bring upon her if she said yes to the boy. She makes up her mind and ignores the potential risk of judgment. They start going out and to be honest everything was going great. The young boy hadn't had a relationship quite like this. Something about it changed his views on relationships and love. "Could this be," the boy wondered, "what they call one's first true love?"

The boy came from, what he considered, to be a normal household. His father and mother were high school sweethearts and they married. They had both the boy and his younger brother in their late twenty's. They seemed to be a perfect family in the boy's eyes. He grew up to the realization that his parents, who encouraged him to experience love, told him to stop pursuing it. For years, all the boy heard was to focus on school and to leave love for the future after being successful. The boy grew up worth the mentality that love is pointless and not worth everything that came along with it. And now, here he is. So madly in love with the girl. The girl was truly the apple to his eye. He loved everything about her. Her long, beautiful, flowing hair in the wind. Her stunning dark tan complexion. Those eyes that held the most amazing shade of brown he had ever seen. Her curves and her tight petite body and short height made her look adorable yet sexy simultaneously. Her brain that contained her intelligence which he admired greatly and her strong and gentle personality fitted perfectly with his shy yet protective nature. Of course, prior to meeting the girls, the boy had 2 other ones. One was, to put it simply, crazy and the other was just not a right fit for him. None gave him the "first love" experience until meeting the girl.

The boy was a gentleman at heart but looked awkward and shy. A true introvert. He was a rather tall boy and had proper manners for everything. He had dark black hair which was always up like an anime protagonist. He had the lightest shade of brown eyes in his family and looked amber when the sun hits his eyes. He was squishy and had some muscle. He is smart. More than average among the gifted community at school. His greatest flaw is his short temper.

They dated for 8 months. The girl broke up with him. Told him that in order to love somebody else, she needed to love herself. Not in person did she say this but in a text. A goddamn text conversation which ended the beautiful relationship they had. He begged and pleaded to fond out why she did what she did. He asked her if it was his fault to her response she said that he was perfect but it was her messing it up. He started blaming himself for everything, with emotions slowly being unleashed. Then a tornado of anger and sadness started raging the boy from the inside. He called her. They spent two hours on the phone, trying to figure something out. She wanted him to be a part of her life but not sure as to what and he was confused. Eventually, they settled upon being friends. Two weeks of being friends the boy couldn't take it anymore. He snapped went on a raging fit at her which eventually ended up with the girl blocking him on everything.

The girl, after reaching their 6-month mark, started to change. She left the boy on read for hours, never told him she was out with friends which caused him to worry and text her, and it seemed that she was just losing interest. That's what lead the boy to snap. He realized all of this and attacked her and hurt her.

He now suffers, even after a month since their breakup. He can' t collect his thoughts. He's kept up at night, thinking of ways to try and make it right. He wanted to be with her forever. He wanted to marry her. Now he fears that without even texting her, he will lose his sanity. He sees her one last chance in real life. If he ruins this chance, he will lose her forever. If he succeeds and she unblocks him, he will be saved. Wish him luck... He's really going to try


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 4 months since the girl had broken up with the boy. The school year ended and Summer began. One might think that Summer is just what he needed to rest and relax. The boy had other plans though as he was going to go volunteer at a program he called his second home. He had spent most of his childhood there and now that he was of age to volunteer, he decided that it was best to give back. The girl still had a grip over him though but he told himself that he was over her and looked forward to this new experience in his life.

He met many people in this program. Some were friends he had known before but now he had made new ones. There was one though that stuck out to him. He met her through a mutual friend and made friends with her when he was needed to assist her. She was a teacher at the program and often, the boy would spend time in her classroom when lunch ended and electives began for the little boys and girls who attended the program. Music would play out of her room during this time and laughter of those who were in it could be heard from all over the campus. They would often talk about problems in their daily lives, each learning more about the other. He called her, "The Woman" since she was 4 years older than him and was the age of a young woman.

However, their time together then decreased little by little as the boy began helping the Volleyball elective which took place during the time he would usually be in her room. Sadden, of course, the Woman would try everything to keep the boy in her room but he still left and helped with volleyball since he was in love with the sport.

On one particular day, the boy injured himself during volleyball and left him in no shape to continue to help out with the elective. The boy then returned to the room where he was welcomed by the woman with open arms. They had grown more and more closer to the point where they were taking naps together on the floor of her classroom. With each passing day, they would move closer to each other with these naps. And of course with this inmate and grown woman laying and using him for comfort, the boy had... a natural response to it. One of the boy's friends brought up how everyone thought that he and the woman were an item but the boy quickly dismissed it and thought of it not again.

Tis the program's runtime had ended like a setting sun which allowed everyone to say goodbye to one another. The Woman invited the boy to walk with her throughout the campus. They ended up sitting on a staircase and thats where everything came to an end between the Woman and the boy. She confessed her feelings for him and even shed light that she had been flirting with him ever since the first time she met him. She told him that she had grown so fond that she would have even let him achieve a physical and emotional level that takes more than 6 week to accomplish. With that, she leaned in and kissed him. Perhaps she was expecting him to feel the same. It wasn't the case however as the boy then explain to her that he wasn't ready for any sort of relationship and felt no romantic feelings towards her.

They went their separate ways and the boy continued to enjoy the rest of his summer. He still felt sadness for the Woman as he had been in the same boat as her at one point in time. He remembers vividly of that time which was before the girl and before the woman but instead with one of his closest friends. He shakes his head and continues to move forward. Does he know about the things that will happen to him? I wonder if he would have known the things that were in his future, maybe he wouldn't have made so many mistakes. Whatever the case may be, like a shooting star Summer came and went so fast and time settled down and ticked slowly as Fall began.


End file.
